The Wedding Planner
by Kitkatka101
Summary: What happens when you're getting married to the love of your life, but you're in love with someone else? What happens if that person's your wedding planner? Was formally Secrets and Pretending, but changed sorry!
1. Meet the Planner!

Okay… for the people who were reading Secrets and Pretending… I'm so, so, so sorry! I just didn't like it and I was thinking today, well for a while about changing it, and… yeah! So don't hate me! I still love all of you! So here we go! Wahoo! Whoa that word looks like Yahoo! Awesome! Oh well I guess you can tell that I'm still really random. Okay my moments over so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight. Oh and this story has nothing to do with Twilight, yeah um… being random again so just forget about Twilight –the best book ever!-

What happens when you're getting married to the love of your life, but you're in love with someone else? What happens if that person's your wedding planner?

Inuyasha and Kikyo are on another date (Eww!) and Inuyasha is getting ready to ask one of the most important questions of his life!

"Hey, Kikyo?" says Inuyasha.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"Will you… will you m-m-m…" he shudders, "m-m-m-make me a present!"

"What?" she says with the most confused expression.

He sighs. "Okay what I really meant to say was…" he says as he gets on one knee and getting a small black box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me, Kikyo Wabasha?"

She gasps, falls to her knees, hugs him and screams, "Of course, of course, yes, yes, yes!"

He hugs her back and says, "I'm taking that's a yes?" She nods into his shoulder. "Thank you and I love you."

"I love you too!"

Next month…

Miroku called Inuyasha earlier in the morning telling him to come to their favorite restaurant to talk about stuff.

"Yo, Inuyasha!" Miroku calls from a table off in the side.

"Hey, what up bro?" Inuyasha says as he walks over and sits at the table.

"Nothing, much…" Miroku said.

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering, since you're getting married, who's your best man?" Miroku asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh well I thought about it for a while, and…" Inuyasha said leaving his sentence hanging.

"Well?"

"I chose Hojo," Inuyasha said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"What! THAT PUSSY?!?" Miroku exploded.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it any more, he burst into laughter. Every one in the whole restaurant was looking at them. "Ha, ha, ha you idiot!"

"I see nothing humorous about this crap!" Miroku said still fuming.

"I do! Why would I ever choose him, I chose you!" Inuyasha said wiping tears.

"Oh, well-," Miroku started to say, but was interrupted.

"Are you two freaking finished? Damn, we're trying to eat in peace here!" said a girl in the next table.

"Sango!" said another girl at the table, "I'm sorry about her."

'_Hmm… that girl's cute… what's her name?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"No Kagome, they need to shut the hell up!" said Sango.

"Well can you just ask them politely?" said Kagome.

"No," Sango muttered.

Kagome sighed and turned to the guys. "I'm sorry about her."

"That's fine, we'll forgive you if you ladies will allow us to join you for lunch," Miroku said.

"Er… I don't know-," Kagome started.

"We'd love you to!" Sango said, interrupting Kagome.

"What are you doing?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Hey free food!" Sango whispered back, grinning.

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"… Because I beat up everyone who was mean to you in grade school," Sango grinned.

Kagome smiled.

"So what are you ladies talking about?" Miroku said as him and Inuyasha sat down at Kagome and Sango's table.

"Oh, just girl stuff!" Kagome lied.

"Oh, so your names are Sango and Kagome?" he asked.

"Yup!" they both said.

"So, how are you doing today, Sango?" he asked.

"Oh, fine what about you?" she said.

While Sango and Miroku had a conversation, Kagome and Inuyasha started one of their own.

"Kagome… that name sounds familiar, what's your last name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Higurashi," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh! I remember you, but you probably don't remember me, do you?

"Er… I don't know, what's your name?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Omigosh! (That's really how you spell OMG!) Inuyasha!" she said as she got up and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since like middle school!" Then she let go and punched him.

"Oww! What was that for?" Inuyasha said, bewildered.

"That's for leaving and not saying goodbye!" she said.

"Yes I did!" he said.

"No you didn't, and this is what happened:" Kagome started.

_Flashback_

_2 weeks before Inuyasha had to move:_

"_Kagome, I'm moving in two weeks," a kid version of Inuyasha said._

"_What?! No! I'm going to handcuff you to your house if I have to! You're not going!" says a kid version of Kagome._

"_I'm sorry I have to go…" he says hugging her._

"_Then I'm coming with you," she says teary-eyed in his chest._

"_You can't."_

"_But you're my best friend and I love you," she says as she starts to cry. (Friend love nothing more)_

"_I know and I love you too, but we have to go," he said still holding her in his chest._

"_Okay," she said, wiping her eyes in his chest._

"_C'mon don't cry over me…"_

"_I'm not crying," she said, but her voice cracked._

_He chuckled. "That's one of the things I'll miss about you."_

_2 weeks later –Kagome's going to say bye to Inuyasha._

'_I can't believe he's leaving…' Kagome thought on her way to Inuyasha's house._

_She gets to his house and knocks on the door… but no one answers. She knocks louder… but no response._

"_No! Inuyasha you couldn't have left yet! Inuyasha! Please!" she says as she starts banging on the door. "Why'd you leave without saying bye to me?! Inuyasha, please… just at least let me get my last goodbye!" she says as she breaks down and cries on his doorstep._

End of Flashback.

"… and that's what happened," Kagome finished.

"Before we left my family gave me ten minutes at your house before we left for good, but you weren't there. I asked your grandpa to say bye for me," Inuyasha countered.

"Well that was your first mistake, you know my gramps is senile!" she laughed.

"True…" he laughed with her.

"Hello my name is Stacie, can I take your order?" said a small woman, who was about in her twenties, who just walked up.

"Yes, I'll have the pasta marinara," said Sango handing her menu to Stacie.

"I'll have the Grilled Chicken, Chef Salad," said Kagome, also handing her menu to Stacie.

"I'll have the steak, well done with mashed potatoes and broccoli," said Miroku, giving his menu also.

"I'll have the beef ramen," said Inuyasha handing his menu too. (His sounds the best out of all! LOL!)

"Okay your orders will be right back in a moment," said Stacie, winking at Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes, while Sango made gagging noises. "Hey Kags, did you know that this is Miroku the perv, Miroku," Sango said pointing to Miroku.

"Ohmigosh, well this is little dog eared, puppy-dog face, best friend Inuyasha," said Kagome tweaking one of his dog ears.

"Aw, look how got all grown up!" Sango cooed.

"And look how non-perverted Miroku got!" Kagome cooed.

"Okay, this is annoying," Inuyasha stated.

"But you guys just turned out so much better and cuter!" Kagome said as she pinched his cheeks.

"Okay that's enough," he said as he removed her hands.

"Fine," she said as she pouted.

"Tell me why you guys never went out," Miroku said.

Both of them blushed and said, "It's not like that, we're only friends!"

"Plus I'm getting married so it doesn't matter," Inuyasha added.

"What? Since when and why wasn't I invited?" Sango and Kagome both said.

"Since when I asked Kikyo to marry me, and I kinda forgot about you guys," Inuyasha admitted.

"Well thanks, and, Kikyo?" they both said again.

"Yeah I met her in America."

"Oh… well are we invited?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, can you guys make it August the 13th?"

"No, the wedding I'm is that day, sorry."

"It's okay," he said a tad bit disappointed.

"Inuyasha!" called a tall, black-haired, girl in a pink shirt and a skirt that came right above her knees.

"Hey Kikyo," he said as he hugged the girl and kissed her.

"Oh hello Kagome, what are you doing here?" said Kikyo.

"Well just taking a break from planning the wedding," Kagome said.

"Wait she's planning the wedding?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Er, hello… I'm Kagome Higurashi, your wedding planner."

Ooh, what's going to happen next? I don't know… okay yes I do! But I'm not telling! How'd you like it? R&R! Please and thank you! Adios!


	2. FOOD FIGHT!

Hola, party people! Sorry peoples for the LONG wait, if you want to blame anyone, blame the Stephanie Mayer for making my husband, Edward Cullen, my boyfriend, Emmet, and my best friends, Bella, and Alice. Anyways, so, ya'll said you wanted more so here I am! Okay so um… yeah on with the story!

Disclaimer: *Pouts* I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, or… *Heart breaks* or his adorable dog ears! *Cries* or EDWARD CULLEN! *goes into a mental break down*

"Wait she's planning the wedding?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Er, hello… I'm Kagome Higurashi, your wedding planner."

"Um… do you guys know each other?" Kikyo asked.

"Y-yeah," Inuyasha says, still in shock, "She was one of my best friends when we were younger."

"Oh, well I I'll just let you guys get back to what you're doing. And you," She says as she looks at Inuyasha, "I will see you tonight. And you," she then looks at Kagome, "I'm counting on you to start sending out invitations. Bye Inuyasha!" She then kisses his cheek then leaves.

"Well, I guess I will make it to the wedding after all," Kagome jokes.

"No dip!" Inuyasha says.

"This is awesome!" Sango randomly blurts out.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kagome all sweat-drop and look at her. "You are the most random person ever!" Kagome says.

"But look at this they accidentally gave me crayons and a coloring book!" Sango exclaims.

Everyone besides Sango anime fall out of their seats. "You're such an idiot," Inuyasha says.

"Hold on a second, I know Mr. I-almost-dropped-out-of-kindergarten-because-I-saw-it-on-TV is not talking," Sango said.

"It looked cool okay!" Inuyasha said as he slumped down in his seat.

"Yeah, sure, now what have we learned?"

"I don't know," he said confused.

"Not to mess with me, that's what you've learned," she said as she crosses her arms.

"Okay, don't mess with Sango, blah, blah, blah!" Inuyasha says.

"Do you want me to come over there?" Sango says, ready to get up and beat the crap out of him.

"I dare you!"

"Just shut up Inuyasha, and Sango, sit down, we all know you can kick Inuyasha's ass," Kagome butts in.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha said.

"Ah, shut it," Kagome said.

"Bit-," Inuyasha starts, but Kagome stuffs a piece of bread in his mouth.

"I said shut it," she said, brushing off her fingers.

Miroku claps. "Even I, the great Miroku, don't have the guts to do that to Inuyasha or as Sango says, Mr. I-almost-dropped-out-of-kindergarten-because-I-saw-it-on-TV," he said.

"I told you I thought it looked cool!" Inuyasha said as he takes out half the bread out of his mouth. "And you, never do that again!" he says to Kagome.

"Or what," she challenges.

"Or I'll do it back to you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!"

Miroku and Sango just watch them have their little argument, amused.

"Wow, like almost ten years, and they still can fight for hours," Miroku says as he shakes his head.

Sango nods in agreement. "Kagome's still like 5 years old inside, but we still love her."

"That's how Inuyasha is, except, he's probably 3, with his temper tantrums."

Sango laughs, but then stops immediately, and looks over at Inuyasha and Kagome wide-eyed.

"Are you okay Sango?" he asks.

"Look out!" she says as they both dodge flying food.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?"

"Inuyasha just stuffed a piece of bread in Kagome's mouth and she threw food at him and now there's a food fight."

"Crap," he mutters. "We'd better try to stop them."

"Uh- how about not?"

"I'm not going up there alone," Miroku says as he pulls them both up just in time to get hit in the face with spaghetti.

"Alright, now it's on," Sango says as she takes soda and pours it over Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What the hell, Sango?!" they both yell.

"Ya'll threw spaghetti in my face," she yells.

"Well here, have some pie with it," Kagome says as she takes pie off a cart and throws it at her, but Sango ducks and it hits some random fat lady.

"Harold, look at what those hooligans did to my new dress!" exclaimed the fat lady to the man across the table.

"Don't worry, honey. Manager!" the man (AKA Harold) called.

"Oh, shit! Let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha said as him and the rest of them ran out of the restaurant like bats out of hell.

Lol Harold! Wow, me and my randomness. Okay, so yeah, you know the drill I tell you to review, and half of ya'll just are like, no I don't feel like it and don't, while the rest just review. So if you are among the people who do review, thank you so very much! And to the rest… well let's just say ya'll won't be a happy camper with the words I am thinking right now! REVIEW!


	3. Wheezing

**Yo! *Tetsusagia is thrown* What the fuck? *Inuyasha comes and stands infront of me. He looks like he had been running for ages* Pant Kitkatka101! Pant pant You made me run for almost Pant four months pant. Passes out. Oh shit! Um... on... with the story? Gives Inuyasha water.**

**Disclaimer:** Pinches arm. Nope, not Rumiko Takahashi!

**Last Time:**

"Alright, now it's on," Sango says as she takes soda and pours it over Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What the hell, Sango?!" they both yell.

"Ya'll threw spaghetti in my face," she yells.

"Well here, have some pie with it," Kagome says as she takes pie off a cart and throws it at her, but Sango ducks and it hits some random fat lady.

"Harold, look at what those hooligans did to my new dress!" exclaimed the fat lady to the man across the table.

"Don't worry, honey. Manager!" the man (AKA Harold) called.

"Oh, shit! Let's get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha said as him and the rest of them ran out of the restaurant like bats out of hell.

**Now:**

They ran until they were away from the resturant. Kagome was wheezing.

"S-Sango! wheeze Inhaler!" KAgome wheezed.

"Shit! Um... here," Sango went into Kagome's purse until she found Kagome's inhaler. She put it in Kagome's mouth and sprayed it. "Breathe in, Kagome, breathe in," Sango said.

"Since when has she had asthma?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Kagome.

"Um... like since 10th grade," Sango said, taking the inhaler out of Kagome's mouth.

"Hey chicky-poo (Don't ask!) how you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Okay now," Kagome said as she coughed.

"Chicky-poo?" Inuyasha and Miroku asked at the same time.

"Inside joke," Kagome and Sango said.

"Okay... so now what are we gonna do? I'm hungry!" Miroku whined.

"Okay... thanks for caring about me almost dying," Kagome said sarcastically. "But I know a good resturant a few blocks away from here, if ya'll wanna come?"

"Sure," the guys said.

"Ya'll are paying though!" Sango said.

"What why?" the guys whinned.

"'Cause you guys didn't care about me almost dying!" Kagome said.

"What!? I asked since when you had asthma!" Inuyasha defended.

"Okay, Miroku pays then," Sango said.

"What! Ugh, fine!" Miroku said.

They all went to the resturant and made Miroku pay.

**Yes, I know this chapter was short, but I just wanted to get something up!**


	4. Ice Cream, Gummy Bears, and Clubbing

**Yo! Okay, I'm trying to update alot, for my unexcused absence... uh hehe. Sorry again. Okay I have nothing to say so... on wih the story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** No, damnit! I don't own Inuyasha!

**Last Time:**

"Ya'll are paying though!" Sango said.

"What why?" the guys whinned.

"'Cause you guys didn't care about me almost dying!" Kagome said.

"What!? I asked since when you had asthma!" Inuyasha defended.

"Okay, Miroku pays then," Sango said.

"What! Ugh, fine!" Miroku said.

They all went to the resturant and made Miroku pay.

**Now:**

"Bye guys!" Kagome and Sango said as the went to their car.

"Bye!" Inuyasha and Miroku said. Well Miroku grumbled it since he was still peeved that he had to pay for everyones meal.

"So..." Sango said when they were in the car.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "So..."

"Um... do you... do you think that..." Sango started.

"Do I think that Miroku likes you?" Kagome guessed.

Sango blushed. "Um... yeah..." she admitted.

"Oh my gosh! You like him! Wait!" Kagome said as she got out of the car.

"Kagome! Get your ass in this car!" Sango yelled, but Kagome ignored her.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey, Miroku," Kagome started.

"Um... yeah?" Miroku said.

"Can Sango have your number?"

Miroku prtended to think about it. "Sure, I guess," he said nonchalantly. He wrote down his number on a piece of paper the gave it to Kagome.

Kagome, then turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, let me get your number. We need to catch up," Kagome smiled.

"Um... sure," Inuyasha said. Inuyasha write down his number and gave it to Kagome.

"Here's mine," Kagome said as she gave him her number. "Oh! I almost forgot! Here's Sango's number, Miroku," Kagome said as she gave Miroku Sango's number.

"Thanks," they both said.

"Make sure you call Sango. She likes you, but you did not here it from me!" Kagome said as she waved to them and ranto her car.

Once she got into the car, she gave Sango Miroku's number. Sango blushed. "Kagome, I'm going to kick your ass if you EVER do that to me again!" Sango said as she punch Kagome's arm.

"But you love me though!" Kagome said as they drove off.

* * *

"Now I see why you and Kagome were always friends," Miroku said.

"Yeah she always had that fun, bubbly personality," Inuyasha said, thinking of Kagome.

"Seriously now, why didn't you ever ask Kagome out?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha blushed. "Um... we're just... friends..."

"So why are you blushing?" Inuyasha punched Miroku's arm, hard. "Ow... fine, I won't talk about ya'll going out together anymore!"

"Good, or else I'll kick your ass," Inuyasha said. His phone started ringing. "Hello?" he answered.

"_Inuyasha!"_ he heard.

"Hey, Kikyo."

_"So whatcha doing?"_

"Just finished eating with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango."

_"So how did you guys know eachother, again?"_ he heard the jealousy in her voice.

"We were best friends while we were kids, but that's it," he reassured her.

_"Okay... well I gotta go..." _Kikyo said.

"Okay, love you."

"_Mhmm, you too." _Then she hung up.

He hung up then looked at Miroku. Miroku was making kissy faces. "Shut the hell up," Inuyasha said as he punch Miroku.

Miroku held his abused arm. "Damn, I was just kidding!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said as they walked to their apartment.

* * *

Once Kagome and Sango got to their apartment, Sango got a bottle of wine.

"Sango, you drunk! It's not even night yet!" Kagome said gabbing the bottle and putting it back.

"That's not fair, I heard a news report that said a glass of wine a day is good for you!" Sango whinned.

"Too bad! Eat some ice cream instead."

"You're no fun!"

"Oh well. You can have some later on."

"Fine," Sango grumbled as she went into the frerezer and got an ice cream carton. It was Breyer's All Natural chocolate and Vanilla ice cream. "Eat some with me, or else I'm gonna end up eating it all and getting fat."

"Fine," Kagome said as she got two spoons and went to the couch. Sango sat right next to her and took a spoon. Kagome turned on the TV.

"I call chocolate!" Sango said.

"No fair!" Kagome said.

"Is too!"

"Fine, but I get one spoonful of chocolate."

Sango thought about it before nodding. Kagome took the carton and ran to her room.

"Hey! That is so cheating!" Sango said as she ran after Kagome.

"Too bad!" Kagome ran into her room then closed the door.

"You are so mean!" Sango said. Then she smiled because she thought of something. "Fine, then I get your gummy bears!" Sango ran to the pantry and got Kagome's gummy bears.

"Don't you dare!" said as she ran out of the room.

"Yum! These gummy bears are soooo good!" Sango said as she ate a gummy bear. "You can have your gummy bears if I get my ice cream."

"Never!" Kagome said as she took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream.

"Fine," Sango said as she ate a red gummy bear. "Don't you LOVE red gummy bears?"

"Sango..." Kagome whinned. "Fine, trade on the count of three!"

"1... 2... 3!" they both said as they traded.

Kagome ate her gummy bears as Sango ate her chocolate ice cream. When they were done they looked at eachother. When they did they were on the floor laughing. Kagome had gummy bears stuck on her face while Sango had ice cream all over hers. They laughed for at least thirty minutes before they calmed themselves down.

"You know what? I'm not staying in this house tonight, we're going to a club!" Sango said as she got up and took out Miroku's number. "Call Inuyasha while I call Miroku."

"Okay," Kagome said as she got up and took out Inuyasha's number. She called him on her cell phone, while Sango called Miroku on the house phone.

"_Hello?"_ Kagome heard Inuyasha answer.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

"_Oh hey, what's up?"_ Inuyasha said.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you want to go to the club with me, Sango and Miroku."

_"Um... okay, I guess..."_

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

_"No, no I want to it's just Miroku is doing something weird on the floor..."_

"I don't even want to know."

_"Okay, so ya'll want us to pick ya'll up?"_

"Yes, please!"

_"Sure, sure, we'll be there at ten."_

"Okay, let me go get ready."

_"Yup, bye Kags."_

"Kags? You haven't called me that in years," Kagome laughed.

_"Yeah, we really need to catch up."_

"Yeah. Bye, 'Yasha."

_"Haha, bye Kags."_

They hung up. Kagome looked at Sango and saw her trying to wash off all the ice cream on her face. Kagome laughed.

"I'm in the shower, Sango," Kagome said. Sango waved Kagome off.

**Four hours later...**

KNOCK, KNOCK. the girls heard someone knock and knew that it was the boys.

They opened the door.

"Okay, come on let's... woah..." Miroku started, but was distracted by Kagome and Sango's clothes. Kagome was wearing a pink stone neclace branded top that opened to her belly button. She had skinny jeans on and pink pumps. She had on chandelier earrings on and pink beaded bracelets and a coach clutch to match. Sango had on a brown Mesh pencil dress and black pumps. She had brown hoops a brown ring and black bracelets. Both of their hairs were curly and in sexy messy buns.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at eachother then the girls and said, "Damn..."

Kagome and Sango laughed. "So are we going or what?" Sango said.

"Uh... yeah..." Miroku said as his eyes traveled Sango's body. Sango rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

"So... are you done looking at my outfit?" Kagome said.

"Huh... oh yeah... um let's go," Inuyasha said, walking to the car.

**Okay, until next time! Review! ^-^**


	5. Never Get Kagome or Sango Mad!

**Yo! What up peopls? I'm back! I didn't update in the week because I had school after a week and a day of spring break. I hate school! Anyways on with the story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so I'm pretty sure that means I don't own Inuyasha!

**Last Time:**

KNOCK, KNOCK. the girls heard someone knock and knew that it was the boys.

They opened the door.

"Okay, come on let's... woah..." Miroku started, but was distracted by Kagome and Sango's clothes. Kagome was wearing a pink stone neclace branded top that opened to her belly button. She had skinny jeans on and pink pumps. She had on chandelier earrings on and pink beaded bracelets and a coach clutch to match. Sango had on a brown Mesh pencil dress and black pumps. She had brown hoops a brown ring and black bracelets. Both of their hairs were curly and in sexy messy buns.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at eachother then the girls and said, "Damn..."

Kagome and Sango laughed. "So are we going or what?" Sango said.

"Uh... yeah..." Miroku said as his eyes traveled Sango's body. Sango rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the car.

"So... are you done looking at my outfit?" Kagome said.

"Huh... oh yeah... um let's go," Inuyasha said, walking to the car.

**Now:**

They rode to the club in Inuyasha's 2010 Honda Civic. It was a pretty hot car; silver, spinning rims, and a navigator. Inuyasha, normaly was driving, Kagome was sitting in the seat next to him, and Sango and Miroku were in the back. Kagome didn't like how it was all quietm so she decided to start up a conversation.

"So, what have ya'll been doing for the past... coupple of... hours?" Kagome said awkwardly.

"Um... nothing..." Inuyasha and Miroku said just as awkwadly.

"... oh..."

It got very silent. Then out of nowhere, Sango started laughing. Everyone else sweat-dropped.

"What the hell? Sango, what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked.

"There was an awkward silence... hahaha. A gay baby was just born," Sango laughed. (No offense to anybody whose gay or whatnot)

"You're such a moron!" Kagome said, but she started laughing too. Soon Inuyasha and Miroku started laughing.

"Sango, there is something very wrong with you," Inuyasha said.

"Whatever... hey are those guys over there mooning us?" Sango said.

Kagome looked and, indeed, some guys were mooning them. "What the fuck? They are!" Kagome rolled down the window and flicked them off. "Fuck you!" Kagome yelled to them, out the window.

"Kagome, sit down and there will not bother us anymore," Miroku said.

"We'll be sure to fuck you soon!" the guys said.

"You were saying?" Kagome said as she rose an eyebrow.

"... nevermind..." Miroku said.

"Kagome, just ignore them," Inuyasha said.

"I can't just look at them, they're just begging for me to jump out of the car and kick their ass!" Kagome threw up her arms.

They came to a red light and Inuyasha stopped the car. One of the guys from the other car came up and went to Kagome's window.

"Hey, sexy. How about you and your friend back there come with me and my friends?" the guy said.

"Uh, yeah right," Kagome replied.

"Come, on we can show you a good time," the guy said getting in her face. She could tell thatt he was drunk.

"No, now back the hell up," Kagome said, pushing him.

"Go away," Inuyasha growled, but the man ignored him.

"Come on, baby," the man said, right before he took her face in his hands and kissed her fully on the lips.

That's when things turned crazy. Kagome and Inuyasha went crazy.

Kagome pushed him away and slapped him across the face. "Oh, hell no, Sango hold my earings!" Kagome said as she took them off and threw them to Sango.

Kagome and Inuyasha both got out of the car.

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

"Damn, ya'll didn't have to throw him into the dumpster," Sango and Miroku said.

"He kissed me, I don't play that shit," Kagome said as she sat back in the car seat.

"And what was up with Mr. Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"He messed with my best friend and I don't play that shit," Inuyasha said.

"Alright, no more getting all mad and whatnot, let's listen to music!" Sango said as she reached for the radio.

As soon as she put on the radio, the best song came on.

**Shes starin' at me  
I'm sittin wonderin wat shes thinkin.  
Mmmmm  
Nobodies talkin  
Cause talkin just turns into screamin.  
Ohhh  
And now it's I'm yellin over her  
She yellin over me.  
All that that means  
Is neither of us is listening.  
[and whats even worse]  
That we don't even remember why were fighting.  
**

"Oh... this my song..." Kagome and Sango said at the same time before sitting bacck in their seats and listening.

**So both of us are mad for...  
**

Inuyasha reached for the radio to change the station, but her got sucker punched in the arm by Kagome and Sango. "Ow..." Inuyasha groaned.

**Nothing  
(Fighting for)  
Nothing  
(Crying for)  
Nothing  
(Whooaaa)  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothing  
(No not for)  
Nothing  
This should be nothin to a love like what we got  
Ohh baby  
**

"Shut up and drive and you won't get punched," Kagome said.

**I. Know. Sometimes.  
It's gonna rain.  
But baby can we make up  
Now. cause. I. can't  
Sleep through the pain.  
(Can't sleep through the pain)  
**

"Ne-Yo is so gay..." Miroku said. Bad move. Sango punched him in the jaw then closed her eyes. "Ow..."

**Girl I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
No I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohhh noo no no**

**And it get me upset  
Girl when your constantly accusing.  
(asking questions like you already know)  
We fighting this war  
Baby when both of us are losing.  
(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go.)**

**Whooaaa  
(Wat happened to workin it out)  
We've fall into this place  
Where you ain't backin down  
And I ain't backin down**

**So wat the hell do we do now...**

**It's all for...**

**Nothing  
(Fighting for)  
Nothing  
(Crying for)  
Nothing  
(Whooaaa)  
But we won't let it go for  
Nothing  
(No not for)  
Nothing  
This should be nothin to a love like what we got  
Ohh baby**

**I. know. sometimes.  
It's gonna rain.  
But baby can we make up  
Now. cause. I. can't  
Sleep through the pain.  
(Can't sleep through the pain)**

**Girl I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
No I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohh no no no**

**Oh baby this love ain't gon be perfect.  
(Perfect, perfect, ohh ohh)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight  
Long as everythings all right between us...  
Before we go to sleep.**

**Baby we're gonna beee haaapppyyy.**

**I. know. sometimes.  
It's gonna rain.  
But baby can we make up  
Now. cause. I. can't  
Sleep through the pain.  
(Can't sleep through the pain)**

**Girl I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
No I don't wanna go to bed  
(Mad at you)  
And I don't want you to go to bed  
(Mad at me)  
Ohh noo noo  
**

By the end of the song, they were at the club. Kagome and Sango were content while Miroku and Inuyasha, on the other hand were...

"Inuyasha, man... I think Sango broke my jaw," Miroku said.

"Well I think Sango and Kagome broke my arm," Inuyasha said as he rubbed it.

"Note to self: NEVER piss off Sango OR Kagome," they both said, as they walked into the club with Kagome and Sango.

The club was packed. There were people grinding everywhere and almost everyone was drunk. Hmm... sounds like fun! They all found a table by a corner of the club.

"Okay, first things, first: Who's gonna be the, Desi, designate driver?" Sango suddenly asked.

"Not it!" Kagome said.

"Me neither!" Sango and Miroku said.

"Huh? Oh damnit! I make no promises!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink!" Sango and Miroku said getting up.

"Get me a Flamming Dr. Pepper!" Kagome callled.

"Yeah, yeah," Sango waved her off.

It was Inuyasha and Kagome for a few minutes, talking about random things, mainly catching up. Miroku and Sango came back with Kagome's and their drinks.

"Here is your flamming Dr. Pepper, Miss Kagome," Sango said. You could tell she was already a little tipsy.

**One Hour Later...**

"Yo, yo, yo! What up my homs ssskilllet buissket?!" Sango slurred and yelled.

"Nothing much doooggy dooog!" Kagome giggled. Yup. They were drunk. Sango had five drinks, which was nothing compared to Kagome's eight.

"I think they're a little drunk..." Miroku said. "Time to take advantage!"

Miroku sat next to Sango and whispered something in her ear. Not even five seconds later, they were making out. Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Kagome randomly giggled.

"What's so funny," he said scooting over to her.

"Hahaha... I don't knooow," Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell over anime-style. "What the hell?"

"Hey, missster, why you godda curssse for?" Kagome tried to scold.

"Wow, you're really drunk..." Inuyasha stated.

"Ohmigossh! I think I am!"

Inuyasha sweatdropped, yet again. When he looked over at Miroku for advice, him and Sango were still making out.

"Letsss go dancce!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him to the dance floor. She started gringing on him while Inuyasha got beet red.

After a few minutes he got a little comfotable and put his hands on her waist and lightly grinding back.

Things got REALLY uncomftable for him when she tuned to face him and grinded like that. His face was as red as a tomato all over. "Uh, Kagome isn't this a liittle close?" Inuyasha said over the music.

"No, but thiss would be..." Kagome slurred as she gripped his butt and urged him closer so they were pelvis to pelvis and chest to chest. "Thisss issn't too clossse isss it?" Kagome said seductively.

"Uh... I... uh-," he said, but was cut off by her lips on his. His eyes widened. He didn't know what the hell to do so he waited for her to break the kiss, but it wasn't anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Then, she jumped up and Inuyasha, instictavely caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha didn't know when he did, but her started kissing her back. Kagome slightly opened her mouth and let her tounge trace his lips.

He didn't remember anything, not even getting into the car, driving Kagome home, or going into her room for the night.

He didn't even remember Kikyo.

Damn, tomorrow was going to be hell!

**Okay, sorry for not updating again. If I get reviews then I'll update sooner! ^-^ Ta-Ta for now!**


	6. Kikyo Damn You Bitch!

**Yo! Hey, sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm really sorry. This chapter might be short, but hey I'm just trying to get something up. Sorry if it's not to your expectations, I don't feel good.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahasi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"Uh... I... uh-," he said, but was cut off by her lips on his. His eyes widened. He didn't know what the hell to do so he waited for her to break the kiss, but it wasn't anytime soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. Then, she jumped up and Inuyasha, instictavely caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha didn't know when he did, but her started kissing her back. Kagome slightly opened her mouth and let her tounge trace his lips.

He didn't remember anything, not even getting into the car, driving Kagome home, or going into her room for the night.

He didn't even remember Kikyo.

Damn, tomorrow was going to be hell!

**This Time:**

_'Damn, morning already...'_ Kagome thought as she started to wake up. She rolled over, slightly, keeping her eyes closed to find something warm. '_Ahh, warm... wait! Warm?!'_

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a very naked Inuyasha. She bliked for exactly 10 seconds before...

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL?!" Kagome screamed.

"What? Huh?" Inuyasha said as he lifted his head up to see Kagome naked. "Oh shit..."

"Okay, I'm going to try to stay calm... Just what did wee do last night?" Kagome said calmly.

Inuyasha gulped because he remembered everything clearly. "Um... well we kind of... had... sex?"

Kagome's facial expression changed at least five times. Then she started laughing. Inuyasha looked scared for dear life. "Hahaha! You mean to tell me that I got drunk... hahaha! Then we had sex? Hahaha! And to top it off you're having a wedding that I'm planning! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Inuyasha gulped again. "Um... y-yes?"

That's when she cracked. "YOU FUCKING JERK HOW THE HELL CAN YOU DO THAT?! IF I WASN'T NAKED I'D GO GET MY FUCKING BUTCHER KNIFE AND CHOP YOUR DAMN BALLS OFF! NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF?"

Inuyasha knew he was wrong, but he didn't like getting yelled at. "WELL WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN A GIRL RANDOMLY KISSES ME AND JUMPS ALL OVER ME! AND YOU DIDN'T COMPLAIN WHEN WE WERE DOING IT! AND WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT ME LIKE THAT, BITCH?!" By the end of his ranting, Kagome had tears in her eyes. "W-wait Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome looked away. "I think you should just get dressed and leave. I'm in the bathroom." Inuyasha watched as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself up and walked to her bathroom.

"Shit..." Inuyasha said to himself. He got up and started looking for his clothes.

Ten minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Inuyasha looked up at her, but then blushed and looked away. (AN/ He found his clothes and whatnot, he was sitting on her bed.)

Kagome sighed. "I thought you'd be gone by now..." she said as she walked into her closet and closed the door.

"I know, but I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Just don't be mad at me, please?" Inuyasha said. He didn't hear her respond. "This whole mess is my fault, just don't be upset with me..."

Kagome came out with a black and white ruffle chiffon blouse, a pocket detail pencil skirt, and black Alexander McQueen satin panel pumps. (Outfit on profile) She walked over to her vanity table and sat down in the seat in front of it. She put her hair into a bun and put on a pearl necklace all without talking to him.

"Kagome, say something to me..." Inuyasha begged.

Kagome spun her chair around to look at him.

"What do you want me to say? Everything's fine and cool? Well it's not I'm planning the wedding of the man I slept with! What the hell? How am I supposed to feel?!" Kagome yelled at him.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "Kagome..."

"What?!"

"I-I'm sorry for putting you though this..."

"It's... I don't even know what to say 'cause it's not fine..."

"I know..."

Kagome sighed then stood up. "Do you want breakfast?" Inuyasha nodded. "Come on." Kagome walked out of her room to the kitchen and Inuyasha followed.

Kagome made them eggs and ham. Breakfast was eaten in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to one another. Once they were finished, Kagome put their dishes in the dish washer.

"Let's go," Kagome said as she walked out of the door. Inuyasha followed.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Me, I'm going to work to plan a wedding, you, I don't know where the hell you're going," Kagome said as she walked to a bench across the street.

"Hey are you going to ride the bus?" he called out to her.

"No dip," she said.

"You want me to drive you, costs less?"

Kagome sighed. "Fine..." She walked over to his car and got in.

They drove in silence, except for the dirrections Kagome told him.

"Thanks," Kagome mummbled as she got out of the car and walked into her office. Inuyasha sighed and drove away.

* * *

"So Kikyo, what kind of dress would you like off the shoulder perhaps?" Kagome asked Kikyo as they browsed through wedding dresses.

"Um... I don't know... ooh! how about this?" Kikyo said as she picked up an off-white dress that had flowers on the front.

"Oh that's... beautiful," Kagome said as she thought of their wedding.

"I'll go try it on!" Kikyo giggled as she ran into the changing rooms.

Kagome sighed and looked around for shoes and a veil. She found the perfect things to match the dress. She sighed again.

Kikyo came out a coupple of minutes later with the dress on. She looked beautiful.

"So, how do I look?" Kikyo asked as she stood infront of mirrors.

"Beautiful..." Kagome breathed. "I found shoes and a veil, if you like them?"

"Oh, their perfect!" Kikyo smiled. She put them on. She turned around to look at Kagome. "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Oh, sure," Kagome said as she was fixing Kikyo's dress.

"You're not to see Inuyasha ever again after the wedding. Okay!" Kikyo faked smiled at her.

"Not to be rude, but I don't think that you have any business in who I do or don't talk to, miss," Kagome said as she got up to look at Kikyo straight in the eye.

"Yes, but if you talk to my husband, I'll make sure you regret it."

"And how will you do that?"

"I can destroy you with just a snap of my fingers."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell people about your horrible wedding planning services and no one will come to you ever again, so stay away from Inuyasha."

"You bitch..."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Snap of my fingers remember?" Kikyo smiled.

"Yes... ma'am."

"Good, now go get my phone so I can call Inuyasha."

"Okay..." Kagome whispered.

**HAHAHA! Ya'll though I made Kikyo good and whatnot! Yeah right! I don't like that bitch! l0l I do, but she annoys me sometimes. Okay R&R for more chapters! ^-^**


	7. Where's my Butcher Knife!

**Yo! Hey, sorry for not updating in a long time. I'm really sorry. This chapter might be short, but hey I'm just trying to get something up. I do feel really bad for leaving ya'll like that though! So, let me shut up and here's the story! ^-^**

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm not Rumiko Takahasi, so no I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"I can destroy you with just a snap of my fingers."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell people about your horrible wedding planning services and no one will come to you ever again, so stay away from Inuyasha."

"You bitch..."

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Snap of my fingers remember?" Kikyo smiled.

"Yes... ma'am."

"Good, now go get my phone so I can call Inuyasha."

"Okay..." Kagome whispered.

**This Time:**

Kagome didn't get back home, until at least nine o' clock that day. Once she walked through the door...

"WHAT THE HELL KAGOME! WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME WITH MIROKU LAST NIGHT?! Wait... Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango yelled, but stopped when Kagome was about to cry.

"What's wrong? My life is all fucked up!" Kagome said as she walked over to the couch in the middle of the room, and sat down.

"Alright, whose house do I have to kick?" Sango said as she sat next to Kagome. Kagome leaned her head on Sango's shoulder.

Kagome looked up. "You think you can take down Inuyasha and some whore?" she said in a small voice.

"Oh hell no, what bitch made you cry. No, no! Tell me the story from the begining," Sango said.

Kagome let out a small laugh and told her the whole story about her waking up to Inuyasha and Kikyo telling her to stay away from Inuyasha. When she finished, she had tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Sango. Sango looked PISSED like she was going to kill someone.

"Hell no, where the FUCK is my damn butcher knife?!" Sango said as she got off of the couch and went to the kitchen draws. Kagome ran over to Sango and grabbed her hands. "Sango, no don't do anything! Please!" Kagome begged.

Sango still looked pissed, but said, "Fine, but I am not liable for anything that I do in the future, if that bitch is near me."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks. I'm gonna go to bed early, she had me going to fifty different stores today."

"Alright."

As soon as Kagome went into her bedroom, her phome rang. She looked at the caller id. It was Inuyasha. She hesitated for a moment before she picked up.

"H-hello?" Kagome said.

_"Hey Kagome... um... what's up?"_ Inuyasha asked.

"I'm about to sleep," she said awkwardly.

_"Oh, um... Well I... er... I just needed to tell you that I'm really... sorry for what happened earlier... and if you can... I hope you ca forgive me...?"_

Kagome smiled, but soon frowned as she thought of what Kikyo had said.

_"Kagome?"_

"Oh, yeah... sorry, I er... zoned out..."

_"Oh, well... can you forgive me...? Please..."_

Kagome bit her lip. "... O-okay..." she finally said.

_"Thank you so much, I can't live with you being mad at me on my conscience. (SP?) So we're still cool, right?"_

Kagome couldn't help, but smile that time. "Yeah... we're cool. I gotta go though, talk to you later?"

_"Yeah, most definately," _he said.

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone, but tears started forming in her eyes.

"Damnit. I-I'm still in love with him..." Kagome said as she cried herself to sleep.

**Yup, a little twist in the story, she's STILL in love with him. More about her loving him in the next chapter! ^-^  
R&R  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllllease!  
Pllllllllllease!  
Plllllllllease!  
Pllllllllease!  
Plllllllease!  
Pllllllease!  
Plllllease!  
Pllllease!  
Plllease!  
Pllease!  
Please!**

**Wow, that took like 5 minutes to do! Damn! Anyway you get the point! ^-^ Sorry so short!**


	8. Doorbell

**

* * *

**

Yo! I'm back and trying to finish this story soon! Alright, I have nothing more to say but on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last time:**

Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone, but tears started forming in her eyes.

"Damnit. I-I'm still in love with him..." Kagome said as she cried herself to sleep.

**This Time:**

_Kagome stepped out of bed as she heard the bell ring. She normally would've let Sango open the door, but it was different tonight. She looked out the window in the kitchen, it was still dark out and raining. She heard the bell ring repeatedly._

_"I'm comming!" she said as she ran a hand through her bed head hair. She finally got to the door and saw Inuyasha, wet. His long hair was glistening in the moonlight from the window. He had on a pair of sweats and a pretty sexy muscle shirt. **(AN: Are you drooling yet? :P)** Kagome caught herself staring., but quickly recovered herself. "Inuyasha...?" She couldn't say anything more because the next thing she knew were his lips were on her, tenderly lingering on them. Kagome felt her eyelids shut and her arm weave themselves in his hair. She heard his foot kick the door closed, but didn't pay attention to it. She felt his hands go around her waist and urge her foward. She gasped while she felt him smirk under her lips. His lips were so soft, she didn't know how someone's lips could be so soft._

_Too soon for her liking, he broke the kiss. He looked at her flushed face and swollen lips. He smirked at her. "You want me," he started._

_"No. I need you," she stated. Not even a second later, she was hoisted up in his arms and being carried to her room._

* * *

**LEMON LEMON LEMON**

**I DON'T DO LEMON! SORRY! NOT A PERV!**

**USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS**

**

* * *

**

_Inuyasha layed down next to Kagome. He was panting and sweating. Kagome was no better. Her hair was a mess, she was breathing hard, but she was content. Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her swollen lips for a moment. He smiled as he pulled back. She smilled back. Then something unexpected happened..._

_He got up and started to put on his clothes. She sat up, carefully holding the covers to her chest. "Where are you going?"_

_"To go meet up with Kikyo, what else?" he said in a nonchalant manner._

_"B-but we just m-made love and y-you're going back to her?" Kagome asked._

_"Yeah, what did you think was going to happen? We'd fall in love and I'd leave Kikyo? Ha ha, yeah right," he laughed._

_"B-but I love you!" Kagome cried out as she grabbed his shirt._

_He took her hands and pulled them off his shirt. He leaned over to her and when their lips were barely a millimeter away, he whispered, "I'm a married man, I'm not leaving my wife for you."_

Kagome bolted in her bed. She was in a cold sweat. She looked around and there was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. She ran her hands through her hair.

'_It was just a dream...'_ she thought. She started crying. After a few minutes, she calmed down. Then she her the doorbell. Her eyes widened. She got out of bed slowly and walked out of her room. She looked out the window and gasped. It was still dark and raining. She took a calming breath, but then she the bell ring repeatedly. She took another calming breath as she opened the door. There stood...

Inuyasha.

He was wearing sweats and a sexy muscle shirt. She made heself look at his hair...

it was glistening...

in the moonlight...

"I-Inuyasha?" she squeaked.

"Kagome, I hope I didn't wake you up," he said, but then he saw the look on her face. He eyes were red and she looked petrified. "Kagome what wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome shook violently in his arms. "Kagome what's the matter?"

"U-uh n-n-nothing," she said.

"You're lying."

"No... I-I'm not."

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

She didn't look at him.

He put a finger under her chin, making her look at him. "Kagome... what happened?"

"You really want to know?" she asked him. He nodded. She took his hands off her chin and shoulder then turned around. She took a deep breath. She looked him dead in the eye and said, "Inuyasha... I'm in love with you..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Kagome breathed out and said, "I know you and I can never be, since you're getting married to Kikyo and all, but..." Tears started streaming down her face, but she gave him a weak smile. "But I can't help myself. I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood there, frozen. He didn't know what to say, Kagome, his best friend since diapers, was in love with him.

"I must be a whore," he heard her mummble. "Falling for a man that's taken, getting married nonetheless." That's when she broke down. She collapsed onto the floor, crying.

Inuyasha finally snapped out of the trance he was in. He ccrouched down onto the the floor and toched her shoulder. "Kagome stop crying," she said softly.

She shook her head and kept on crying. She let him bring her into his chest and say soothing words into her ear. When she calmed down, twenty minutes later, he picked her up bridal style and carry her to her room. Her brushed her cheek with the back of his hand before turning around, to leave, but he felt a petite hand grab the back of his muscle shirt. When turned around, Kagome had her head down.

"You want me to stay?" he asked, quietly. She didn't pick up her head, she just nodded. He smiled at her, took off his shoes and layed down next to her. She lied her head on his chest and fell straight to sleep, while Inuyasha stroked her hair back and thought about what happened...

_'Inuyasha... I'm in love with you...'_

**Hey guys what do ya'll think? Review and you'll get another chapter! Laters!**


	9. Day Out With a Friend

**Yo! I'm back and trying to finish this story soon! Alright, I have nothing more to say but on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last time:**

"You want me to stay?" he asked, quietly. She didn't pick up her head, she just nodded. He smiled at her, took off his shoes and layed down next to her. She lied her head on his chest and fell straight to sleep, while Inuyasha stroked her hair back and thought about what happened...

_'Inuyasha... I'm in love with you...'_

**This Time:**

Inuyasha spent the whole night in Kagome's room, just thinking about how Kagome was in love with him.

"Kagome, wake your ass up..." Sango said as she came into the room, but stopped what she was saying abruptly. "What the hell?! What are you doing here?"

"Um..." he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Get your ass over here NOW," Sango growled out. Inuyasha gently untagled hisself from Kagome, careful not to wake her and went over to where Sango was.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I needed to talk to Kagome about something last night, but she was crying, and she told me that she was in love with me. I don't know what I'm going to do," he said as he sat down.

"What else is new?"Sango asked.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious that she loves you and you love her back. The question is, why are you marring Kikyo?"

Inuyasha looked taken back. "Well, I love her."

"Then why did you sleep with Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Why did he sleep with Kagome? He couln't be in love with her, could he? He didn't say anything, he just walked out of the house. Sango smilled. She knew she had gotten through to him.

* * *

Sango went into Kagome's room and gently woke her up.

"Kagome, Kagome, come on. It's time to wake up," she said as she shook her shoulders.

"Hmm?" Kagome said as she opened her puffy eyes.

"Come on, boo. I'll make you some pancakes," Sango said as she got Kagome out of bed. Kagome nodded and went to her bathroom to go brush her teeth. "She's got it bad." Sango walked out of Kagome's room and went to make pancakes.

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy.

She took her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. She brushed her teeth for a minutes before spitting it out. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed she was crying again, but she just felt numb.

Kagome heard a light knock on the door before it opened. It was Sango.** (AN: Yall thought it was Inuyasha.)**

Sango went to Kagome and hugged her while she silently sobbed. "Shh, come on Kagome. You're not going to work today, we're going out. Okay?" She felt Kagome nod. "Good, now let's go eat some pancakes." Sango lead Kagome out of the bathroom and into the kitchen and sat her in one of the chairs by the center island.

Sango put a big pancake in Kagome's plate and put syrup on it. When she was done, the pancake looked like a big smiley face. Kagome smiled slightly at that.

"There's that smile that we all love!" Sango said. Kagome laughed. "Okay, when you're finished, go take a shower and we're going out."

"Okay," Kagome said as she took a bite out of her pancake. Soon enough, Kagome was finished and she was in the shower.

Kagome was done in about 30 minutes. She came out, wearing a Victori's Secret dress. It was gray, white and had a gold 88 on the front. She had on gold leggings and gray and white converse shoes. Her hair was in a pony tail. The outfit was really cute. **(AN: Outfit on profile)**

"Kagome, you look cute!" Sango said. Sango was in a plain tee shirt, jeans and Converses.

"Well, just 'cause I feel crappy dosen't mean I have to look it," Kagome said, bluntly.

Sango smlied. "Come on!" she said as they went to the mall.

They spent the whole day there. They bought so many things: shoes, shirts, jeans, dresses, ect. Anything you could think of, they bought it. After a while they endded up getting something to eat and getting ice cream.

When they were eating, Kagome's phone went off. When she looked at the caller id, it was Kikyo.

Sango just looked at her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and pressed ignore.

Sango's jaw dropped. When she compossed herself, she started laughing. "Kagome, I've taught you well!" she said.

"I'm tired of people walking all over me. I'm just done with all wedding business today," Kagome said.

"Good girl!" Sango said as they high-fived.

At about ten o'clock, they decided to go home, but were in for a huge suprise.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she saw him, right in front of the front door.

He looked at her, emotionless, expretionless. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore," he said.

**DON'T KILL ME! Review and get more chapters! Byes!**


	10. Michael Jackson

**This is NOT a chapter!**

**This is just a memorial to Michael Jackson.**

**CNN has confirmed that Michael Jackson has died. 6-25-2009**

**We'll miss you and we love you.**

**Everyone please pray for his soul to go up to heaven. If you're not religious, I appologize, but to the others please do so.**

**Michael Jackson**

**August 29, 1958 - June 25, 2009**

**We'll miss you. R.I.P.**

**Love,**

**Kitkatka101**

**P.S. No one leave a review saying something bad about him I'll stop updating for a month. I promise. Don't talk bad about the dead. R.I.P. Michael Jackson!**


	11. True Colors

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that I took so long with this chapter, I blame writers block... again I still love you all though! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

At about ten o'clock, they decided to go home, but were in for a huge suprise.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she saw him, right in front of the front door.

He looked at her, emotionless, expretionless. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore," he said.

**Now:**

"Wh-what?" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry, but Kikyo wouldn't like it if we still hung out together. I hope you understand," Inuyasha said, still emotionless.

"U-uh... y-yeah. It was stupid of me to tell you that I loved you. You have Kikyo. So I guess I'll s-see you at th... the wedding. It's going to be beautiful!" Kagome said, holding back tears. She wasn't going to let him see her cry over him again, he deserved to be happy. She was just complicating things.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was holding back tears. One tear, though, fell out of the corner of her eye. "Kagome..."

"I... uh g-gotta go... I'm sorry, bye!" Kagome ran inside of the apartment and shut the door. You could hear her muffled cries from inside.

Inuyasha looked back at Sango. Wrong move. Sango's eyes were blazing, if looks could kill, Inuyasha would be 10 feet under by now.

"Look, Sango-" Inuyasha started, but she cut him off.

"No, you look. Kagome has been in love with you for years. _Years,_ Inuyasha, _Years!_ Do you- No can you even comprehend what you just did to her? You just ripped her heart out and stomped on it! You're the most disgusting pig in the universe!" Sango said.

Inuyasha winced, but said nothing as Sango kept going.

"I have no idea whatsoever what Kagome sees in you. How could you do that to her? You sleep with her and she finally confesses her feelings, and what do you do? Come on Inuyasha tell me! I'm all fucking ears! Tell me!" Sango screamed at him.

Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye. "I... I went to see Kikyo... She told me that... that if I so much as talk to Kagome again, she'll destroy her."

Sango's anger only raised. "Why the hell didn't you tell Kagome that? She fucking crying in her room because she thinks you want nothing to do with her! What the hell?" Sango took a deep breath. It calmed her down a bit. "Inuyasha, take me to Kikyo's house, I got something for her."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No, Sango, even if I did take you there, which I wouldn't, you'd have to calm down first."

"Do you want me to give it to you?" Sango walked up until she was face to face with Inuyasha. Then she punched him in the face.

Inuyasha held his nose that started bleeding. Oh, but Sango was just getting started. She punched him in the gut the kicked him in the groins. He keeled over in pain. Sango went on top of him and started punching him in the face. Inuyasha just took it. Then he grabbed him by the collarand pick him up. "You don't deserve her," she said as she dropped him to the ground.

Sango left him on the ground, grabbed her bags, and went inside comfort her friend.

Those last four words were true and it killed him.

_'You don't deserve her'_

Sango went inside the apartment and dropped all her stuff. She saw the most heart-breaking thing. Kagome was curled into a ball, crying her eyes out. Kagome had always been small, but at that moment, she looked so little.

"Kagome..." Sango said as she went over to Kagome. Kagome looked up at her.

"Sango..." Kagome whispered, brokenly. Kagome started crying again.

"Shh... shh. It's going to be okay. He's a jackass. He-"

"W-was I not good e-enough for him?"

Sango pulled Kagome into her ams and patted her head. "Don't say that again. If anything, he dosen't deserve you."

"N-no. I ruined everything. We were supposed to stay friends! I'm a whore!"

"Kagome, you're _not_ a whore, and I will kill anyone who says otherwise."

Kagome didn't say anything, but she cried. After a while her cries died down. "I still love him."

Sango said nothing, but patted her head.

* * *

"Inu!" Kikyo squealed as she saw him walk into her room. She ran over to him and wrspped her arms around his neck, but saw how messed up he looked. "What happened to you? Never mind, I don't want to know. Did you tell her to keep away?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Good!" she said as she kissed him. She tried to deepen it, but he turned his head so her lips were on his cheek. She pulled back and smirked. "You know that I hold Kagome's future in my hands, so I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Inuyasha turned his head back and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"That's better," Kikyo said as she kissed him once again. Once she was finished she walked over to her bed and layed down on it. "Take me," she breathed out.

Inuyasha slowly walked to her bed and crawled on top of her.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that she was in the living room on the couch. She sat up and rubbed her puffy eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty! I made you dinner. Come eat before it gets cold," she heard Sango say.

Kagome slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. She sat down at the table.

"I made your favorite! Mac and Cheese!" Sango said as she put a plate full of macaroni and cheese in front of Kagome. Kagome just looked at it. "Come on, Kagome. You gotta eat something."

Kagome said nothing.

Sango sighed and sat down next to Kagome. She hugged Kagome arround the shoulders. "Kagome, you gotta let him go."

Kagome let a few tears escape her eyes. "I love him."

"I know, honey. I know."

"Maybe after the wedding i should go back to my mom's place. I haven't seen her in a while."

"To stay? For good?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe for a few weeks to clear my mind. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"No, as long as you're okay."

"I guess I should go call her," Kagome said as she got up and went to her room. "Thanks for the food," she mummbled as she closed her door.

"I'm going to chop off his balls," Sango said under her breath as she wrapped up Kagome's food and put it in the refridgerator.

* * *

Inuyasha rolled off of Kikyo and layed on his back. Kikyo curled up on his side. "I've gotta go, " he said.

"No stay here tonight," Kikyo said.

"I can't. I have to meet Miroku."

"Fine, you need to get cleaned up anyways," Kikyo said as she got off of him.

Inuyasha got up and put on his clothes.

"Bye, Inu!" she said as he went out of her apartment. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey. Yeah, he told her... No he dosen't now about us. The poor sap is clueless that I'm going to leave him at the altar... Yeah... I love you too, Naraku."

**Did _not_ see that comming, did you? Lol. Yup she's the queen of bitches! ^-^ So y'all now what to do! Review please! ^-^**


	12. Masochist

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that I took so long with this chapter, I blame writers block... again I still love you all though! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"Bye, Inu!" she said as he went out of her apartment. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hey. Yeah, he told her... No he dosen't now about us. The poor sap is clueless that I'm going to leave him at the altar... Yeah... I love you too, Naraku."

**Now:**

Inuyasha slowly knocked on Miroku's apartment door. After a couple of seconds, Miroku opened the door. "Hey, In-... What the hell happened to you?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

Miroku, then smirked. "Ah... I get it, you were getting it on with Kikyo. Weren't you?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.

Miroku realized that something was wrong. "Inuyasha what happened?"

Inuyasha just walked inside Miroku's apartment and layed down on his couch.

"Yo, come on. I know something's wrong. What happened?" Miroku said as he sat down on the loveseat across from the couch Inuyasha was laying on.

"I fucked up, man."

"What else is new?"

"I broke someone's heart," he said as he covered his face with his hands.

"Again, I say, what else is new?"

"Kikyo, she's not really a sweet person like I thought she was..."

"I could've told you that. In fact, I told you that from day one."

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's comment and kept talking. "She's blackmailing Kagome."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Basically Kagome told me she loved me, and... I didn't say it back. I went to Kikyo to talk to her about like Kagome, me and her. She told me if I left her, she'd ruin Kagome's whole job."

"How?"

"Okay, how does this sound? Kagome's Wedding Planner Services: Fell in love with the last woman's fiancee'."

"Damn."

"So I went to Kagome's apartment and told her that I couldn't see her anymore. I can't let her ruin her whole career just for me. I...I love her too much... There, I said it, I'm in _fucking _love with her! I love Kagome Higurashi."

"Then what?"

"She cried... Her whole heart out. Sango was there and kicked my ass. End of story..."

"Go tell her."

"Huh?"

"Go tell Kagome you love her."

"I can't her career's at steak."

"Jobs aren't that important and if she falls for someone else... you're gonna regret it."

"But... what about money?"

"Aren't you rich?"

"Well..."

"Thought so... so why the hell are you here when you could be with your lover?"

"I can't... her career, she'll regret it..."

Miroku sighed. "Fine, man marry a bitch and have the one you love be taken away by some guy. I'll still got your back when you cry on my couch."

"I don't cry."

"Yeah right, what about when your pet bird got eaten by a snake?"

"Cho-cho? Th-that's different man. I saw that bird get born! That damn snake..."

Miroku smiled as his friend rambled on about Cho-cho and the snake.

* * *

"Hey," Kagome said as she finished talking to her mom.

"Hey, so what's going on?" Sango said as she looked up from her magazine.

"I'm leaving right after the wedding. I'm going to stay there for two, three weeks then come back. That's okay?"

"Sure, as long as my chicky-poo is alright."

Kagome smiled half-heartidly. She couldn't keep the smile and ended up curling up on the sofa.

"Movie night?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "We're gonna need a lot of popcorn and tissues."

"Break-up movies?"

Kagome shook her head. "Emergrncy sadness stash."

Sango's eyes widened. "Not The Notebook."

"The Notebook."

"Not Moulin Rouge!"

"Moulin Rouge."

"Not _that_ one."

_"That_ one."

"Kagome, we're gonna use up all our tissues!"

"This is an emergency! We need to!"

"Kagome, think about what you're saying!" Sango protested, weakly.

"I have decided! We are watching A Walk To Remember," Kagome said as she started tearing up.

"Come on, even just saying it makes me cry!"

"I'm sorry, but this is a real emergency!"

"Masochist," Sango grumbled as she wiped her eyes and went to make popcorn.

**Oh my gosh just typing A Walk to Remember is making me cry! Not even joking I'm crying right now! Alright, I'll stop crying if I get reviews! Please and Thank you! Oh, P.S. If you haven't seen any one of these, you need to. They are the best movies when you're sad and if you want to chear up up listen to Bad Day. That always calms me down! Thanks!**


	13. Before the Wedding Blues

**

* * *

**

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry that I took so long with this chapter, I blame writers block... again I still love you all though! ^-^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Last Time:**

"Masochist," Sango grumbled as she wiped her eyes and went to make popcorn.

**Now:**

"You look beautiful, Kikyo," Kikyo's mother said. Kikyo was in her wedding dress and veil. Her hair was in a tight bun with two strands in the front curled and she had gloves to her elbows.

"Thank you mom," she said as she hugged her. Her mother was wearing a purple gown that went to her ankles with silver shoes.

Yes, the day that everyone was dreading had come. Kikyo and Inuyasha's wedding day.

"Kagome, go get me my flowers," Kikyo said, with a wave of her hand.

"Where are they?" Kagome asked monotoneously.

"I don't know, they're not in the box like the should be?" Kikyo said smartly.

_'If they were, I wouldn't be asking you now, would I?'_ Kagome thought. "No."

"Well go find them."

Kagome said nothing and just walked out of the room to go get Kikyo's flowers. Kagome was wearing a light blue strapless gown that went just past her knees with silver heels.

_'Inuyasha...'_ Kagome thought. She wasn't watching where she was going and collided with a man's chest. When she looked up, she saw Miroku. **(Haha y'all thought it was Inuyasha)**

"Hey Kagome. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine..." she mummbled.

"Truthfully," he said.

Kagome looked down. "Like shit... Sorry Lord," she said quickly.

"It's okay, Kagome. I know things are going to work out for you two." He quickly hugged her. "Gotta get back to Mr. Idiot back there. You think you'll be okay?"

She nodded, silently. He squeezed her shoulder then walked away.

Kagome silently walked through the hallway to get Kikyo's bouquet. She stopped at a door and slowly opened it. There was Kikyo's bouquet, but also a little It was surprise... Inuyasha sitting down on a box looking straight at her.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started, but she cut him off.

"I just needed to get Kikyo's bouquet. It was supposed to be in a box in Kikyo's room, but it wasn't there..." Kagome said quickly.

"Kagome, why do you think they're here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome didn't say anything, she just walked over and quickly grabbed the flowers and turned away, but hands at her waist stopped her.

"Because I needed to talk to you..." he continued. "Kagome..."

Just him saying her name made her shiver.

"Will you let me talk?"

Kagome swallowed.

"Will you?"

She couldn't bring her say anything. He slowly turned her around to face him. She let him control her. As soon as they were face-to-face they noticed how close they really were. They were so close that their noses brushed past eachother.

Slowly Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her. Kagome lost all control of her body when their lips touched. She dropped the flowers on the floor, grabbed his face, and greedily kissed him back.

Inuyasha broke the kiss for a fraction of a second to say, "I love you."

That's what brought Kagome back to herself. She let him go and broke the kiss. She slapped him across the face.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he put a hand up to his cheek.

"G-get away from m-me..." Kagome said as she took a step back.

"Kagome," he tried again.

"You're a liar."

"What?"

"You said you loved me. _Liar_."

"Kagome, I'm not lying, I do-"

"Liar!" she screamed. "If you did, you wouldn't have broke my heart like that. Liar..."

Inuyasha winced as talked about the whole ordeal. "Kagome-"

Kagome smirked, but not a humorous one. Her eyes showed it all. One word:

Hate

"Kagme. Please..."

Kagome let out a a laugh. "I-I fell in love with you when we were kids. Still loved you when you left... and now for all my love, this is how you repay me. How you repay Kikyo. She loves you... You're gonna do the same thing to her that you did to me..."

"Kagome... I didn't-"

"Make her fall for you... check."

"Kagome."

"Say you love her..."

"Kagome..."

"Check."

"Kagome... please..."

Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes. "Break her heart... check."

Inuyasha couldn't say anything. He knew he broke her heart.

"Thought so... same thing.... Same damn thing. Don't feel bad for me just because I loved you. I'll get over it. Marry Kikyo. She's a cold bitch and you're a heart-breaking idiot. Perfect for eachother..."

"Kagome... loved?"

Kagome looked down, she stayed quiet.

He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "Loved?"

No answer.

"Kagome be slelfish for once in your life what do you want? What does Kagome want?"

Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't say anything. She knew she still loved him, but it was true, she never could be selfish, she was always thinking about others. She just pushed away from him, bent down, took the flowers and walked back to Kikyo's room.

He watched her leave. He didn't try to stop her that time. He deserved to be miserable. If Kagome wanted that, then he'd do it. Any thing for her.

"I'll always love you..." were his last words before he went back to his room so he could get ready to spend his life with Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome walked back to the room. She had one hand on her lips and the other clasped tightly around Kikyo's boquet.

"Kagome?" she heard a voice say. Kagome looked up and saw Sango. "Hey, I came back here to look for you to see how you're holding up."

Kagome stood the, emotionless, like she didn't even hear what Sango said.

"Kagome?"

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore she just ran into Sango's arms and cried.

* * *

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango asked, when Kagome's cries quited. They were in the bathroom and Sango was fixing Kagome's make up.

Kagome sniffed. "He... he kissed me...."

Sango paused, but she knew better not to start all hell in the house of God. "And then?"

Kagome looked down.

"What happened? You can tell me."

"H-he said... he said..."

"Kagome, what did he say?"

"That he's in love with me..." Kagome finally got out.

That's when Sango stopped fully. "What?" she said monotonoeously.

Kagome knew Sango was pissed so it was best not to say anything.

"At his wedding? To another girl? No, that's where I draw the line! I'm sorry lord, I'll be back in a minute," Sango said as she grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her towards Inuyasha's room.

"Sango, wait," Kagome said, weakly.

Sango looked back at Kagome, fire burning in her eyes. "What?" she said, sharply.

"I-I can't see him... I just can't," Kagome said as she looked down.

"Hey, if you start crying and mess up your make up I'm going to be pissed," Sango said, her gaze softening.

Kagome smiled weakly. "Okay." She knew Sango had stopped herself from getting Inuyasha.

* * *

"Idiot!" Miroku yelled just after Inuyasha told him what just happened.

"I know..." Inuyasha said simply as he fixed his tie.

"Why did you kiss her? You going to hell for that, you know?" Miroku said.

"Duh, how many sins is that? Fornification, cheating..." Inuyasha said.

"And the list goes on..." Miroku stated as he gave Inuyasha his jacket.

"Dang, I'm going straight to hell..."

"Yup, now what are you gonna do? Are you really gonna marry Kikyo?"

"I have to so I can protect Kagome."

"She's a big girl, she can protect herself."

"But-"

"No, come on now. She's not the same 5-year-old little girl getting pick by bullies. She's... how old is she?"

Inuyasha smiled. "She's 27. Born November 28th 1982 in Tokyo Hospital at 11:05 A.M."

"You see! You both belong together, you two know eachother like the back of your hand!"

"Yeah, and I know that she'll be screwed if I be selfish, so whatever."

"No not whatever, you need her, she needs you. Stop trying to be a hero and go get her!"

Inuyasha turned towards his best friend. "I can't. I just can't ever since we were in diapers, she devoted everything to making me happy. If I let her live her life now, she'll be happy. She deserves to be happy. With someone she loves and loves her, even if that's not me."

"But that is you!"

"I can't, and I'm not. I'm sorry, I've made up my mind."

**So sorry for not updating, but here you have a LONG chapter. This took me a WEEK! I'll try to update tomorrow. I don't know, I make no promises! Bye, y'all!**


	14. Wedding Blues

**Hey everyone! :) So, yeah... I'm sick so sorry if this isn't to your standards, 'cause I'm not really myself... :) Bare with me please! Oh yeah, I think there is only one chapter after this then the epilogue... So awww's, but I need to get this one over and done with so I can finish my otther stories. Um... don't hate me, but after I do Tied Together With A Smile, I'm either going to stop for a while or just go onto Twilight fanfics. :( Sorry, I know, bad news after the other, but I'm just not that into anime anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna yell at someone who says Inuyasha sucks, but I'm not watching it as much as I was when I was in Elementary School and Middle School. So please don't hate me and if you have a chance, and if you guys love me still read my other stories. Thanks, love you all! Addios!**

**Disclaimer: **If I said I wasn't Rumiko Takahashi millions of times before, what makes you think I'm her now? :P

**Last Time:**

Inuyasha turned towards his best friend. "I can't. I just can't ever since we were in diapers, she devoted everything to making me happy. If I let her live her life now, she'll be happy. She deserves to be happy. With someone she loves and loves her, even if that's not me."

"But that is you!"

"I can't, and I'm not. I'm sorry, I've made up my mind."

**This Time:**

Inuyasha stood at the altar, waiting for his bride. Although he had a smile, his eyes didn't show it. They looked sad, depressed...alone...

Inuyasha looked to the back of the altar, seeing Kagome speaking into a small headset, giving directions when she looked up. She paused what she was saying and stared at him before turning around and speaking again. Inuyasha sighed, inaudiably.

Then the wedding march started.

The thing everyone was dreading.

Inuyasha sucked it up and did the most convincing smile as he could. That's when Kikyo came out. Although she looked beautiful, she was evil. She looked at Kagome out of the corner of her eye and smirked. Kagome looked taken aback, but quickly composed herself and looked down.

Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Miroku. "You sure about this man?"

Inuyasha felt his thoat dry up. "Yeah... I'm sure."

Miroku gave him a weak smile and took his hand of his shoulder.

Kiyko finally was at the altar with her father. She turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He sat down and Inuyasha took her hand and helped her up the last few steps of the altar then they faced eachother.

"We are gathered here today...." the preaher started.

* * *

So many thoughts were buzzing around in Inuyasha and Kagome's heads, but there was on thought that they shared inn common. '_I love him/her so much.'_

"Inuyasha Takahashi, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome at the corner of his eye. She had her head down, and it looked like a tear dropped. _'She's better without me...'_ he thought.

"I do," Inuyasha finally said as he looked at Kikyo. She smilled. Or was it a smirk?

"Kikyo Adachi, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked her.

Then out of nowhere, Kikyo cried. "I'm sorry... I-I.... I can't..." Then she dropped her bouquet and ran out, but not before giving Inuyasha a smirk.

Inuyasha stood there, not knowing what to do. He looked at Kagome. She was looking straight at him, a tear falling down the side of her cheek. Nothing mattered... nothing but her.

He shrugged off all the hands that were on his shoulders, cut through all of the disappointed family members, and walked towards her. Towards Kagome.

She didn't know what to do. She just stood there as all the people buzzed past her.

Soon Inuyasha stood right in front of her. They didn't say anything, just stared.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" someone asked.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just stared at Kagome as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Inuyasha, man, I'm sorry..." another said.

Then, unexpectedly, Sango came over, not even sparing a glance at Inuyasha. "Kagome, you plane is going off in an hour, we gotta go get you set," she said as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked at Sango then back at Inuyasha. "Y-yeah... U-uh Inuyasha I g-gotta go... I-I'm sorry... about K... Kikyo..." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Plane?" Inuyasha asked, not taking his gaze off of her.

"I'm gonna give you guys a minute," Sango said, giving a warning glance to Inuyasha, before stepping out of the chappel.

"Y-yeah, I'm uh going to my mom's house for a coupple of weeks..." she said quietly.

"Didn't you tell me she moved to Osaka?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Kagome... are you going because of me?"

Kagome pretended to laugh. "You... n-no... it-its just..." Kagome couldn't finish before she started crying. "Yes..." she sobbed. She put her hands on her face. Then she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. "Do you know how much you hurt me?"

"I'm sorry. For hurting you, being dishonest, for everything. I hurt you more than I thought and I'm sorry," he said sincerely. Kagome just cried. "Don't go."

Kagome paused then looked up at him. "Wh-what?"

"Come stay with me. Just... please don't go..."

Kagome pushed away from him. "I can't."

"Yes you can, Kagome, I-"

"No! Don't say it. Please..."

"But, I do... I love you, Kagome. So much..."

"Why are you doing this? Making me you rebound girl?"

"Kagome, I'm not-"

"I'm nobody's second choice, Inuyasha."

"You not."

"Look at what just happened, Kikyo stood you up, not even twenty minutes ago, and now you're going for me? Inuyasha I'm nobody's second choice."

Then out of nowhere, Inuyasha grabbed her face and kissed her with a passion neither one knew he had. Kagome's hands were on his. She couldn't help it... she loved him so she kissed him back. As soon as she did, Inuyasha pulled away.

"Don't leave me... please..." he said as he rested his forehead on hers.

"It's only-" she started, but he cut her off.

"Kagome, I know you and your mom. Either she's going to talk you out of comming back, or you're gonna say you're gonna miss them and stay. I can't be without you, stay with me. Please.." he begged.

Kagome bit her lip. She knew that would happen, and so did Sango, but Sango never said it ouloud because she knew Kagome needed this. Kagome needed her mother. "I know that's gonna happen, that's why I'm leaving..."

"Kagome, I-"

Sango chose to come back in. "Kagome, we need to go, your mom's going to be worried if she doesn't see you."

Kagome looked at Sango then back at Inuyasha. "Goodbye, Inuyasha... it was... fun..." Kagome gave a weak smile then pushed away from him and walked towards Sango.

"You dummy," Kagome heard.

"What?"

"That was the first thing you ever said to me. I was four, playing in the sandbox at the park and I threw some at you and you said, 'You dummy' then chased me."

"Inuyasha, I don't have-"

"Rasberry, that was the lipgloss you wore on your fifth birthday."

Kagome bit her lip and turned around towards Sango.

"Mr. Honey Bear, the first present I gave to you."

Kagome froze, she still had it hidden in her closet.

"A tattoo of a rose is what you wanted when you were six. You said you wanted one when you grew up."

Kagome started walking towards Sango.

"Bubbles, your favorite Powerpuff Girl! She was the sweetest and you loved her for that!"

Kagome choked back a sob.

"Cherry! The lipgloss you wore when we bumped into eachother in the hallway and accidentally kissed. You blushed, said sorry and ran away!"

Kagome ran out of the church.

"June 17, 2009 at 3:59 in the morning, you told me you loved me... June 20th 2009, Miroku's house, 8:27 is when I finally admitted I loved you..." Inuyasha whispered as he hung his head in defeat.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he was suprised to see Sango. "Okay, I'm not going to lie and say I like you now, but that was actually really sweet how you remembered that and I want you to know, everything is gonna work out. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"I have my ways..." Sango said as she walked out of the church to find her best friend.

* * *

"Damn, man I'm sorry. I don't wanna say I told you so, but..." Miroku waited for Inuyasha to cut him off, but it didn't come. "Inuyasha, it's alright, even Sango said she knows everything is gonna work out."

"She hates me... I know it. I hurt her too much..." Inuyasha finally said.

"Inuyasha-"

"She cried at the wedding when I said I do. I saw her."

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"I think I'm gonna go home now..." Inuyasha said.

"Need a ride?" Miroku offered.

"No driving will help me clear my mind," he said as he stood up.

Miroku stood up too and gave Inuyasha a man hug. **(Haha, man hug...)** "You'll be all right, man."

"I hope so," Inuyasha said as he walked out.

* * *

Inuyasha finally got to his apartment.

"Mr. Takahasi, I thought you'd be on your honeymoon?" said a valet.

"So did I..." Inuyasha said, gruffly.

He walked inside the apartment and walked towards the elevators. He pressed the top floor and waited.

Then the doors opened.

He saw a playfully glaring Kagome at his door.

"Damn, took you long enough! I've been waiting here for almost an hour!" Kagome said as she smirked.

**Ahh! don't hurt me! :) Lol hope you liked this chapter! (: Reviews make me happy! :) Gracias! (:**


	15. Epilogue: Happily Ever After?

**Now you know I'm trying to finish this story, I never update back-to-back! Lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi, so stop threatening me!**

**Last Time:**

Then the doors opened.

He saw a playfully glaring Kagome at his door.

"Damn, took you long enough! I've been waiting here for almost an hour!" Kagome said as she smirked.

**This Time:**

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha studdered.

"How rude, now even gonna say sorry for making me wait here so long!" Kagome huffed as she crossed her arms and and face away from him. "So m-" She didn't get to finish. Inuyasha had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. His head was in the crook of her neck and she felt hot tears on her shoulder. "Inuyasha?"

"D-don't... please..." he mummbled, incoherently.

Kagome used a hand to brush his hair back. "Don't what?" she asked, softly.

"Leave me... don't... please."

"I'm here now. Don't cry..."

"Why wouldn't I cry? I just got the woman of my dreams back. And I love her so much..."

Kagome smiled and turned around to face him. "And I just got the man of my dream and I love him more," Kagome said as she tapped his nose.

"That's impossible," he said.

"Nothing's impossible."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Inuyasha, hesitantly, bent down to kiss her. Kagome instantly melted in the kiss and it was perfect.

_Snap!_

Kagome and Inuyasha split apart and looked towards where the 'snap' came from. They saw Miroku and Sango smiling, cheekily holding a camera.

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How do you think I found out where you lived?" Kagome giggled.

"You can thank us later," Sango said.

"Why Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why you gotta' say it like that? You could've said it to me in a nicer tone like, 'Oh Sango's here, but I thought she hated me.' Which I still do-" Sango started, but Miroku covered her mouth.

"She brought Kagome's bags," Miroku said.

"Her bags?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Now, why would she do that?" Kagome said, innocently.

Inuyasha grinned at her and pecked her on the lips. "I love you."

"I know!" Kagome grinned. He grinned back.

Sango took Miroku's hand off her mouth. "Get a room!" she said, smilling.

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at her then at eachother.

"Love you."

"Love you more."

"Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible."

* * *

Sango and Miroku left sometime around eleven o'clcok then it just left Kagome and Inuyasha.

They were sitting on the couch, well Inuyasha was sitting and Kagome was in his lap, idily toying with his hair.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She hummed in response.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Do you not want me to be here?" she asked as she let go of his hair for a moment.

"No, never that. It's just... what about you mom?"

"I called her and told her what happened between us to get advice and she said to follow my heart. And you hold my heart, so I decided to stay."

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her close to his chest. "I love you."

"Love you more!" Kagome giggled.

"Shut up," he said ans pulled her into a kiss. Her arms immediately went around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms went around her waist. Things got heated...

* * *

Inuyasha was lying on his bed and Kagome was laying on top of him, asleep after a tiring event. **(If you don't know what, ask your mommas)**

He wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome, as if he'd let go, she'd disappear. Then he leaned down and let his lips bush over her hair. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him.

"You're here," she whispered.

"In the flesh," he whispered back, not trying to ruin the moment.

She sat up, with him following in suit. A tear fell from her eye.

"Kagome?" he asked, brushing the lone tear with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?"

All she did in response was wrap her arms around him and whisper, "You're here."

He understood what she meant then and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

* * *

Inuyasha woke to the sound of his doorbell a couple of hours later. Kagome was still asleep on top of him, so he gently disentangled her from him and put her next to him. The doorbell was ringing, insistently. A sleepy, "I'm coming," was his response, but the doorbell kept on ringing. He hopped out of bed and wrapped on of the blankets around his waist. He walked out of his room to the door and opened it.

"K-Kikyo?" he stuttered.

She was crying. "Inuyasha," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He didn't know what to do, so he just held still.

"Inuyasha, I-I'm sorry. I made a terrible mistake. Take me back. Please..." she said, rising up on her toes to kiss him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the familiar feeling on his lips.

"Inuyasha, who..." Kagome trailed off. She had the other blanket wrapped around her body.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha trailed off, breaking the kiss.

**Lol, Y'all hate me now. It's official, but you love me because this is the last chapter so that means... (Drumroll) SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!! Lol, so do you guys think you're gonna read it? Tell me in your reviews!! Byes!**


End file.
